Programmable logic controllers (PLCs) receive and store data within their local memory. However, the data is typically raw binary data originating as electrical signals and/or process data from the application controlled by the PLC. Typically, this data requires a proprietary external application that is specifically aware of the PLC to access and interpret/convert the stored data. Thus, for a user application to retrieve data from a PLC, the PLC manufacturer must provide an additional mechanism that a user must utilize in order to access process related data. What are needed are methods and apparatus that allow access to PLC stored data without the need for additional mechanisms.